1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp including a light guide.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicular lamp that includes a light source and a light guide that guides light emitted by the light source and emits the light forward is conventionally known.
Japanese Patent No. 3984023 describes a vehicular lamp including a light guide in the form of a plate, which extends along a horizontal plane and is configured such that light emitted by a plurality of light-emitting diodes enter the light guide through a rear end face thereof, and the light is emitted through a front end face thereof.
By employing the configuration described in Japanese Patent No. 3984023, it is possible to emit light through the front end face of the light guide.
However, since the light from light-emitting diodes is so directional that a phenomenon called dot lighting is likely to be caused in the configuration described in Japanese Patent No. 3984023. The phenomenon called dot lighting is a phenomenon in which light in the form of dots is emitted from a plurality of spots in the front end face of the light guide. This makes it difficult to uniformly emit light from the light guide.